Ci Lokaje, Ci Panowie ( Those Butlers, Those Masters - tłumaczenie)
by Yosss
Summary: Jest to tłumaczenie opowiadania od SuPa4Natural ( /s/9141119/1/Those-Butlers-and-Those-Masters - jeśli chce ktoś orginał).
1. Ten Lokaj, Ciemności

**Those Butlers and Those Masters**

Rozdział 1: Ten Lokaj, Ciemności

"Ruszcie się ludzie! Nie ma tu nic do oglądania!" Jeden z policjantów krzyknął do tłumu. Gapie, ignorując go wyciągali szyje, aby uzyskać lepszy widok biednej dziewczyny, która właśnie zeskoczyła z dachu. "Gdzie jest Ellison?" jeden z mężczyzn krzyknął na swojego podwładnego. Człowiek zbladł na jego widok i odpowiedział ze smutkiem "... uh ... Nie przyjechał ... w tej chwili ..." Oczy starszego oficera błysnęły wściekle przez co młodszy omal nie zemdlał.

Nagle zapadła niezręczna cisz, która objęła również masę gapiów. Pośród tego zgiełku, Phantomhive-demoniczny duet szedł aksamitnym krokiem, obojętny wobec tłumu oficerów i policjantów na miejscu zbrodni. Starszy oficer zbliżył się do duetu i ze zniecierpliwieniem wyśmiał głowę dworu Phantomhive "Dzieciaku, to nie jest miejsce do zabawy!"

Ciel uśmiechnął się swoim standardowym, pogardliwym uśmiechem i podniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć na urzędnika w średnim wieku "Masz rację. To jest pole, gdzie ja toczę bitwy, oficerze Claymont." Oficer Claymont rozszerzył oczy ze zgrozą. W jakiś sposób to sprawiło, że zaczerwienił się na całej oficerskiej twarzy oraz całej bieli pod jego opalenizną i oczy rozszerzyły się w zmieszaniu. "Hrabia ... Phan-t ... om-hive?"

Duet zignorował upokorzonego oficera i przyglądał się miejscu zbrodni. "Więc to jest nowa ofiara?" Ciel odwrócił się do swego lokaja. "Tak, paniczu ..." -Sebastian wyjaśnił -"Margaret Linton, 16 lat. Czas śmierci – 11 lutego, dziś około godziny piętnastej. Jej ciało zostało odkryte o 6 rano przez, siostrę Resker ze Świętego Kościoła. Założenie do tej pory jest takie, że ta panienka popełniła samobójstwo skacząc z dachu kościoła. " Ciel potarł lekko podbródek i powiedział: "Jest to szósta ofiara w tym tygodnia." Sebastian pokiwał głową i spojrzał na ciało. Dziewczyna miała obfite brązowe włosy, jej oczy były zamknięte, a jej ciało leżało martwe w kałuży własnej krwi.

Jacyś śledczy okryli ciało w czarną płachtę i wynieśli je. Przekleństwa płynęły jak rzeka nieprzerwanie od poniedziałku, 6 lutego. Każdego dnia od tego czasu panie w wieku od 15 do 20 popełniły samobójstwo na sześć różnych sposobów. Pierwsza rozcinając sobie gardło, druga strzelając sobie w głowę, trzecia wbijając sztylet w serce, czwarta wieszając pod sufitem, a piąta wypijając truciznę i teraz skacząc z dachu kościoła.

Podczas, gdy Ciel i Sebastian byli w głębokiej, mentalnej medytacji, rozproszony tłum odkrył, że nie było nic do zobaczenia. Ciel też zdecydował, że nadszedł czas, aby odejść. Odwrócił się od tłumu i wszedł do przewozu. Sebastian, który obserwował i obliczał podejrzanych, podążył za nim natychmiast.

Londyn był dotkliwie mroźny wieczorami lutego, sprawiając, że ludzie spacerujący na mrozie ściskali ręce w kulkę i tak chowali je do swoich ciepłych, samodzielnie wykonanych, wełnianych kokonów na dłonie. Podczas gdy wszyscy drżeli spacerując, duet zachwycał się ich przewozem.

"Sebastian, chcę, abyś znalazł trochę informacji na temat wszystkich ofiar. Musi być jakiś wzór dla tych morderstw." Ciel ponuro nakazał jego lokajowi- demonowi. " Czy sugerujesz, że te samobójstwa są morderstwami?"-Zapytał obserwujący go Sebastian "Tak, to nie są samobójcy. Jedno samobójstwo byłoby normalne, kilka samobójstw następujących po sobie to nie przypadek. Musi być jakiś wzór ... I chcę, abyś się tego dowiedział.. . "Ciel odpowiedział, spoglądając na lokaja siedzącego naprzeciw.

Przez resztę podróży do hotelu panowała cisza. Ponieważ demon obserwował swego pana, był zdumiony. Mały mistrz oparł brodę na ręce i gryzł paznokieć palca wskazującego! Od razu, bez potrzeby parzenia, Sebastian wstał i odsunął ręce Ciela od jego ust. Mistrz osłupiał wpatrując się anielskimi oczyma w jego lokaja-demona. Sebastian westchnął i spojrzał na swojego mistrza „Paniczu", to z pewnością zły nawyk." Ciel nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Odsunął rękę i kontynuował zły nawyk, ignorując kamerdynera.

Sebastian potarł czubek nosa i znowu westchnął. Szybko odsunął rękę Ciela od ust, ale tym razem nie zostawił jej luźno jak wcześniej. "Hej!" Oburzył się Ciel. "Nie zwróciłeś uwagi na moje ostrzeżenie, paniczu. Powiedziałem, że trzeba porzucić ten zły nawyk zanim stanie się nałogiem." Ciel nie zwrócił na niego uwagi po raz kolejny. Starał się uwolnić rękę z otaczających ją rękawiczek jego kamerdynera, ale on tylko wzmocnił uchwyt. Ciel nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak słaby. Choć to był demon to Ciel nie przyjąłby porażki z nim, ale tym razem od razu zrezygnował.

Nawet Sebastian był zaskoczony. Jego panicz nigdy nie poddawał się, nigdy. „Nie spodziewałem się, że podda się tak łatwo…"-pomyślał. Ale niedługo po tym jak ścisnął swojego mistrza mocniej, nieomalże wybuchnął przez to, co jego mały demon uczynił. Ciel wyciągnął szyję i znowu gryzł paznokcie, podczas gdy dłoń była uwięziona w ręce jego lokaja. Nagle nierówności sprawiły, że stojący lokaj stracił swój uchwyt, wtedy jego idealne brwi uniosły się w zdumieniu. Ciel niechcący ugryzł go w palec.

Sebastian szybko odsunął rękę, a Ciel się wyprostował. Lokaj zdjął rękawiczkę tylko po to, by znaleźć dwa małe ślady po ugryzieniu. Ciel zaśmiał się widząc oszołomionego kamerdynera. „Spóźniłeś się, Sebastianie! To już jest nałóg… Hahaha" roześmiał się Ciel. Sebastian nie wiedział jak zareagować. Odmienne maniery jego pana wstrząsnęły nim dziko. Nigdy w swoich ostatnich latach służby nie widział takich manier u panicza.

Sebastian otworzył usta, żeby skomentować, ale powstrzymał się, kiedy jego mały demon uśmiechnął się dziko przed zwolnieniem kolejnej fali śmiechu. "Nie należy śmiać się zbyt wiele, paniczu ..." Sebastian powiedział, nie wiedząc jak to skomentować. "Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, nie jesteś jedynym, który mi powiedział ..." uciął Ciel. Usiadł prosto i przybrał pozbawioną emocji twarz. „Paniczu, śmiech jest najlepszym lekarstwem." Ciel śmiał się póki nie zakończył szyderczego procesu na swoim lokaju. "To była absurdalna imitacja, paniczu". Sebastian stwierdził, gdy ponownie zakładał rękawiczkę.

Powóz zatrzymał się. Duet zakończył konwersację na tym. Sebastian wysiadł pierwszy i stanął w pobliżu drzwi, by pomóc małemu demonowi wysiąść. Szybko udali się do hotelu i spotkali recepcjonistę „Nasz klucz, proszę." Sebastian powiedział do starego męszczyzna, któremu przekazał ich klucz przed opuszczeniem hotelu wieczorem. Recepcjonista odwrócił się do tablicy z mosiężnymi kluczami, zdjął jeden i podał lokajowi. „Dziękuję".

Ciel szedł w kierunku ich pokoju, a Sebastian poszedł w jego ślady. Hotel nie był bardzo fantazyjny. Ściany pomalowane były na brzoskwiniowo, sufit był biały, a podłogę pokrywała wykładzina. Kilka zdjęć wisiało na ścianach, a hol wypełniały wazony ze świeżymi storczykami. Ciel zatrzymał się przed drzwiami czekając, aż Sebastian przyjdzie z kluczem i otworzy drzwi. Szybko weszli i zamknęli drzwi. "Chcesz coś przed pójściem spać, paniczu?" Sebastian zapytał, wyjmując zegarek kieszonkowy i sprawdzając czas. Była ósma trzydzieści siedem.

„Nie." Odpowiedział Ciel. Zdjął kapelusz i poczekał, aż Sebastian zdejmie mu płaszcz. Lokaj rozebrał w ciszy swojego pana i założył na niego koszulę nocną. Starannie złożył jego ubrania i schludnie położył na kanapie. Pokój był wielki z królewskich rozmiarów łóżkiem, lustrem w złotej oprawie, wygodną kanapą, dwoma oknami, przyłączoną łazienką i szafką. Ciel westchnął, kiedy wskoczył na łóżko i położył się na nim gryząc paznokieć. „Czy boli cię moje ugryzienie?" Ciel zapytał, gryząc paznokieć. Sebastian był zszokowany i wstrząśnięty, znów. Zwrócił się twarzą ku swojemu panu. Wszystko czego chciał to odpowiedzieć „Nie." ,ale coś innego wydostało się z jego gardła. „ Nigdy nie miałeś tendencji do krzywdzenia mnie, paniczu…" To zabrzmiało nie tak jak chciał. Ciel spojrzał w górę na swojego lokaja ze zdziwieniem. W jednym ruchu Sebastian położył swój palec na miękkich ustach Ciela. Ciel natychmiast zadrżał, a jego oczy się rozszerzyły. Serce przyspieszyło, umysł stracił kontrolę, ciało sparaliżowało, uszy zapłonęły, a spojrzenie nabrało intensywności. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy. Jego policzki pokrył czerwony rumieniec, gdy palce Sebastiana wypełniły jego usta. Lokaj położył drugą dłoń na swoich własnych ustach sygnalizując Cielowi, by zachował ciszę. Ciel się nie ruszył: zamarł na natychmiastowe działania kamerdynera. Sebastian nie skupiał się zbytnio na jego małym demonie. Zamiast tego skupił się na czymś w sobie. Wyjął palec i spojrzał na małą postać przed nim.

„Paniczu…" szepnął Sebastian „ Słyszałem jak ktoś przechodzi. Nie człowiek, ale demon… Myślę, że nas szpieguje. Chcę żebyś schował się po cichu do szafy i nie wychodził póki po ciebie nie przyjdę." Ciel natychmiast kiwnął głową nie wiedząc co robić. „A także…" Sebastian uniósł ręce do guzików mistrza i szybko go rozpiął. „Co robisz?!" Ciel syknął wściekle. „Shhh… Demon nie będzie mógł odnaleźć twojego zapachu jeśli nie będziesz w swoim ubraniu. Zamiast tego, proszę mi wybaczyć i nosić to." Sebastian zdjął płaszcz i ubrał swojego gołego mistrza. Podniósł panicza i otworzył szafę.

„Teraz, paniczu, nie rób żadnych głośnych ruchów, ani nie przyciągaj uwagi demona w inny sposób." Mówiąc te ostatnie słowa, Sebastian ostrożnie położył Ciela wewnątrz szafki i zamknął drzwi zostawiając małą szparkę na dopływ powietrza. Ciel cicho przeniósł się i oparł plecami o ścianę szafy. Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

Na zewnątrz Sebastian był gotów, by zaatakować demona. Wysunął swoje srebrne ostrza z pięści, przygotowując się. Szybko szacował posunięcia demona i gdzie mógłby go najłatwiej dostać. Ponownie rozległo się pukanie, ale różniące się trochę od poprzedniego. Sebastian szybko wkradł się w pobliże drzwi i obrócił nieznacznie pokrętło. Ujrzał czarną postać i rzucił się na… pokojówkę.

Pokojówka zbladła i krzyknęła, podczas gdy Sebastian szybko wsunął swoje srebrne noże i zakrył jej usta wolną ręką. Cicho szepnął coś lubieżnego do jej ucha jak Cielowi udało się zobaczyć odsłoniętym okiem przez mały otwór. Pokojówka zarumieniła się, skinęła głową i zamknęła drzwi zostawiając ich samych. Sebastian ruszył w kierunku szafy, wywołując swojego mistrza.

„Co to było? Gdzie jest ten twój demon?" Ciel kpiąco zapytał. Sebastian potarł się w nos, gdy niósł swojego panicza do łóżka. „Demon musiał wyczuć moją obecność. To dlatego poczułem, że demoniczna aura słabnie gdy otworzyły się drzwi." Odparł Sebastian zdejmując swój płaszcz z małego ciała i przeniósł go do dużego rozmiaru koszuli nocnej. „Przepraszam, że nie ostrzegłem cię wcześniej." Sebastian przeprosił, gdy ubrał małego mistrza i wstał. Ciel wyciągnął nogi pod kołdrą i położył głowę na łóżku.

„Czy dowiesz się kto to był?" Dopytywał się Ciel gryząc paznokieć. Sebastian westchnął i obrócił się do niego. „ Nie, nie rozpoznałem jego demonicznej aury, choć wydawała mi się znajoma. Miałem wrażenie, że ten demon ma duży udział w naszym ruchu, paniczu."

„Więc ten demon szpiegował nas…" Powiedział Ciel wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w sufit. Odwrócił się do swojego lokaja. „ O tym demonie także dowiedz się więcej." Ciel nie tracił czasu, okrył się kołdrą i odwrócił się od lokaja. Sebastian ukłonił się i zdmuchnął świece. „ Dobranoc, paniczu."

„Co on sobie myśli? Po prostu obarcza mnie milionem prac i myśli, że wszystko się od tak zrobi? Ten mały demon!"

Sebastian drwił w myślach obserwując swoimi nadnaturalnymi, krwistymi oczami w oślepiającej ciemności jak jego panicz śpi. Lekko uchylone okno pozwalało prawie pełnemu księżycowi oświetlać twarz jego pana. Ta twarz wydzielała teraz święty blask, a niedomknięte oczy błyszczały magicznie. Jego usteczka wydychały stopniowo powietrze, wyginając się przy tym w lekkim uśmiechu. Dla demonicznego lokaja wyglądał jakby dryfował w słodkim śnie. Myśl, że jego pan jest tak zrelaksowany, sprawiała, że Sebastian robił się trochę zazdrosny.

Bez dalszej zwłoki Sebastian wyszedł wykonać swoje zadania. Ponieważ widok ludzi był rzadki, skoczył i pobiegł w swój demoniczny sposób, zbierając informacje, podejrzanych i dowody. Ostatni na jego liście był sam kościół. Ponieważ jego ubiór nie był przeznaczony na wycieczkę do kościoła, postanowił cicho się podkraść. Kościół był ciemny, wszystkie światła wyłączone, tylko świece przed pomnikiem Pańskim oświetlały kościół.

Wszedł przez ogromne, gotyckie wejście. Sprawdził każdy kąt kościoła i okazało się, że był pusty, prawie. Uniósł brwi i zatrzymał się. Demoniczna aura zamajaczyła w jego zmysłach, nim ukrył się w ciemnościach kościoła. Pociągnął nosem i rozpoznał znajomy zapach. Podszedł do nawy głównej. Były tu długie, puste ławy, witraże Jezusa i świece przed ogromnym posągiem.

„Powinienem był wiedzieć…" Powiedział Sebastian, gdy spojrzał w górę w ciemny róg pomieszczenia. „To ty…"

„Mój, mój… Zawsze taki sam, Naberious." Głos zawołał z ciemnego zakamarku. „Jak długo to było, Amon?" Zapytał Sebastian. „ I łaskawie nazywaj mnie Sebastian."

„To jest twoje ludzkie imię jakie nadał ci twój pan?" Ciemna postać dopytywała się. „Tak, masz rację, Amon." Sebastian odpowiedział, a uśmieszek przemknął po jego bladej twarzy. „Nadal ten sam uśmieszek, rozumiem… Sebastian." Głos zwrócił się do niego z naciskiem na jego imię. „Po tych wszystkich latach, nadal to pamiętasz?" Sebastian ruszył w kierunku głosu. „Jak mógłbym zapomnieć Naberious, to znaczy Sebastian." Głos unikał światła. „Wciąż nie chcesz mi się pokazać?" Powiedział Sebastian podchodząc bliżej demona. „Nie, nie mogę…Sebastianie, miło było cię spotkać, nie spodziewałem się tego w kościele. W każdym razie ja będę już iść. Mam nadzieję, że znów się spotkamy." I zanim Sebastian zdołał spytać się o którąkolwiek ze szpiegowskich spraw, demon zniknął. Sebastian stał upiornie, a jego usta ułożyły się w uśmieszku. „Ciągle ten sam, Amon…"


	2. Ten Pan, Śledztwo

Rozdział 2: Ten Pan, Śledztwo

"Czas wstawać, paniczu". Sebastian pochylił się, aby wydobyć swego drzemiącego mistrza, który dryfował w swoim przytulnym kokonie. Z jękiem rozdrażnienia Ciel przewrócił się na bok i przeciągnął. Chłopak przypadkowo złapał włosy lokaja i pociągnął go w dół. Trochę zaskoczony demon usiadł prosto. Ciel wciąż trzymał jego pukiel kruczych włosów, kiedy się zorientował się, puścił je i zamienił się szkarłat. "Przepraszam za ... uh ..." Sebastian był wstrząśnięty "uh ... Pozycję ..." Głos mu zamarł na ostatnim słowie.

Ciel popatrzył gniewnie, gdy uśmieszek uformował się na ustach lokaja. Sebastian już wcześniej przygotował śniadanie dla jego małego demona. Uśmiechając się w milczeniu, nalał mu herbaty. Ciel ziewnął uważając, by znowu nie złapać kruczoczarnych włosów lokaja. Sebastian przyniósł jego ubranie, podczas gdy ten rozpinał swoją nocną koszulę.

"Sam to zrobię." Ciel odtrącił rękę Sebastiana wprawiając go tym na moment w zaskoczenie. ''Ale.." Przerwał spiorunowany spojrzeniem Ciela. Sebastian uśmiechnął się unosząc brwi do góry i cierpliwie czekał, aż jego pan rozbierze się, odwracając się do niego plecami, i wsunie się w formalne ubranie.

Ciel żałośnie próbował zapiąć koszule, ale nie udało się to trzy razy, które odczuwał jak wieczność. Sebastian zachichotał jak Ciel wysunął swój mały język próbując zapiąć koszulę. On nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak słodko wygląda w tej sytuacji. Wreszcie Sebastian porzucił cierpliwość i uklęknął, by zapiąć swojego pana. ''Mogę zapytać dlaczego sam chcesz się ubrać?" Sebastian zapytał z tłumionym śmiechem. '' Ja… Ja po prostu chcę zająć czymś ręce… żeby przestać obgryzać paznokcie…" Odpowiedział Ciel odwracając twarz od wyższego męszczyzny.

Gdy Sebastian skończył, wstał i uniósł delikatnie podbródek swojego pana do swojej twarzy. ''Wygląda na, że nareszcie zwróciłeś na mnie uwagę." Sebastian uśmiechnął się, gdy jego pan znów odtrącił jego dłoń i złożył ręce przed jego klatką piersiową pochylając lekko głowę. Sebastian uznał to za takie urocze, że nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. "Przestań stać jak słup i pospiesz się, Sebastianie." Sebastian posłuchał rozkazu i ubrał swojego pana do końca.

Ciel siedział na skraju łóżka popijając z filiżanki herbatę Earl Grey i uniósł swoją nogę do Sebastiana, by ten wsunął na niego buta. ''Czy znalazłeś te informacje?" Ciel zapytał swojego lokaja. ''Yes.." Odpowiedział Sebastian zakładając buty na stopy Ciela. '' Wygląda na to, że te wszystkie kobiety były członkiniami nowego kościoła. Od kiedy tu jesteśmy, mogliśmy przebadać jedynie sześć ofiar, inne ciała zostały już zabrane. Znalazłem ich imiona i wiek." Sebastian przerwał i wyciągnął papierek z kieszeni na piersi.

''To są nazwiska, ich wiek, czas zgony oraz przyczyna śmierci." Ciel wziął papierek i popatrzył przez chwilę. ''Morderca musiał je zabić i zostawić w stanie wskazującym na, że jest to samobójstwo." Stwierdził Ciel. Sebastian kiwnął głową. ''Doszedłem do tego, że następną ofiarą będzie dziewczyna o imieniu Sandy Bronze. Mieszka we wschodniej części Londynu." Wywnioskował Sebastian.

Ciel zawiązał swoją opaskę na oko, wstał i zwrócił się do Sebastiana. ''Złóżmy wizytę kolejnej ofierze." Sebastian skłonił się otwierając drzwi przed Cielem. W drodze do wyjścia Sebastian oddał klucz recepcjoniście. ''Będziemy pod wieczór." Recepcjonista kiwnął głową. Wyszli obydwoje i wsiedli do czekającego na ich przybycie powozu. Ciel pierwszy, a Sebastian jego śladem.

''Jak daleko jest cel podróży?" Spytał Ciel. ''Godzina jazdy, paniczu." Sebastian usłyszał westchnienie Ciela. ''Wiesz gdzie dokładnie jest dom?'' Ciel zapytał swojego lokaja. Sebastian przytaknął. '' Tak, dom znajduje się w małej miejscowości tam. Przez miasteczko przechodzi jabłoniowy sad." Sebastian przestał obserwować poczynania Ciela i kontynuował uśmiechając się '' Mówi się, że ten sad ma najlepsze jabłka w Londynie."

Ciel popatrzył się na Sebastiana i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. '' Zatem pamiętaj o zebraniu trochę." Piętnaście minut później Ciel znów powrócił do swojego złego nawyku. Jego usta swędziały, by gryźć paznokcie. Odetchnął z ogromną ulgą zagryzając niecierpliwie swój paznokieć. Niedługo po tym Sebastian, który siedział naprzeciwko niego, usiadł obok. Ciel był zszokowany. Zignorował go i dalej gryzł paznokieć. Po paru sekundach poczuł dłoń na tej której używał.

Sebastian z irytacją odciągnął rękę od jego ust i mocno przytrzymał. Ciel drgnął na ten uchwyt i przeniósł wzrok na niego. ''Puść mnie!" ''Nie zamierzasz porzucić swojego nawyku, prawda?" Sebastian zwyczajnie się uśmiechnął i zacieśnił uchwyt. Ciel skrzywił się w myślach czując jak jego ręka jest stopniowo miażdżona. Sebastian uśmiechnął się krzywo reagując na zachowanie Ciela. Ale usta Ciela tęskniły ponownie za paznokciami. Poczuł suchość w ustach, więc podniósł rękę i zagryzł paznokieć.

Sebastian ściągnął swój noc z irytacją i westchnął. Chwycił jego ręce i przytrzymał nad jego głową. Ciel skrzywił się i przysunął swoje plecy do ściany. Ciel był uwięziony przez ciasny uchwyt demona. Kurczowo zacisnął oczy czując, że jego usta robią się suche. Jego umysł krzyczał za paznokciami, podczas gdy z nędznym skutkiem próbował uwolnić ręce. Ciel krzyknął z bólu, gdy Sebastian ścisnął jego ręce mocniej niż wcześniej. ''Ach! Sebastian! Puść mnie!"

''Jeśli cię puszczę, znowu będziesz gryźć paznokcie." Stwierdził Sebastian. Ciel próbował wykręcić się z uchwytu, ale jego wysiłki szły na marne. Demon był za silny. Kręcił się, wiercił, wykręcał-starał się jak mógł. Sebastian uśmiechnął się, gdy spostrzegł jak Ciel odbiera swoją lekcję.

''Chcesz znów gryźć swoje paznokcie, niegrzeczny chłopcu?" Sebastian droczył się z nim. Ciel cicho płakał. ''Ja… nie mogę! Moje usta są suche bez nich!" Ciel załkał. Nagle poczuł coś na ustach, coś miękkiego i gładkiego. Coś jak płatki róży musnęło jego pełną, różową wargę. Otworzył swoje oczy tylko po to, by rozszerzyć je jeszcze bardziej, gdy odkrył co to było.

Sebastian najzwyczajniej złączył się ustami z ustami jego małego demona. Ciel chciał go zatrzymać, ale nie mógł mówić. ''Mmm… Se — tian!" Ciel zawołał. Demon zignorował go i oblizał jego wargi w prośbie o wejście. Ciel odmówił. Walczył zaciekle, gdy próbował go zatrzymać. Jego policzki były zarumienione. Jego serce galopowało, umysł stracił kontrolę, jego ciało było sparaliżowane, uszy płonęły, a jego wzrok odpłynął. Wszystko było takie same jak wtedy, gdy Sebastian położył swój palec na jego ustach. Tylko tym razem został zastąpiony przez jego usta.

Sebastian nie przestał lizać jego warg prosząc o wejście. Kiedy Ciel odmówił, nieznacznie wzmocnił swój uścisk co zmusiło Ciela do rozwarcia ust. Sebastian natychmiast wcisnął swój język w jego usteczka. Ciel pojął co się stało jak język Sebastiana badał jego ciemną jaskinię. Niespodziewanie Ciel zamknął oczy i słabo jęknął. ''Mmm…" Ciel otworzył oczy i zrewidował myśli. Nie ma mowy, żeby on czerpał z tego przyjemność! Nawet jeśli to jego lokaj! Ciel wyparł myśli o przyjemności ze swojego umysły podczas, gdy jego policzki zarumieniły się na głębszy odcień czerwieni.

Oczy Sebastiana uśmiechnęły się chytrze, gdy Ciel, nie mogąc temu zapobiec, jęknął ponownie. Jego oczy zatrzepotały z przyjemności jak jego język splótł się z językiem demona. Ich smaki łączyły się ze sobą, sprawiając, że Ciel kosztował po trochu smaku swojego kamerdynera. Sebastian uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, gdy Ciel jęknął, po raz kolejny, tym razem głośniej. W końcu po uświadomieniu sobie, że Ciel potrzebuje oddychać, Sebastian przełamał pocałunek oferując mu oddech. Ciel szaleńczo sapał, podczas jak jego serce zawzięcie galopowało. Jego oczy nadal były zamknięte w zawstydzeniu. Jego cała twarz, łącznie z uszami, była w różnych odcieniach czerwieni i szkarłatu. Sebastian zabrał dłonie i wyprostował się.

Ciel otworzył oczy i drgnął, kiedy zobaczył, że jego lokaj uśmiecha się i oblizuje usta ze smakiem. '' Co to było, zboczeńcu?!" Ciel popatrzył gniewnie na lokaja wycierając usta. Sebastian uśmiechnął się i usiadł obok niego delikatnie powstrzymując go od szaleńczego wycierania ust.

''Myślałem, że masz sucho w ustach, a nie miałem wody…"

''I pocałowałeś mnie?!" Zawołał Ciel. Ten demon ukradł mój pierwszy pocałunek?!

"To było zaledwie zetknięcie naszych ust, paniczu".

''Tak, i to się nazywa pocałunek, draniu!" Ciel skrzywił się i usiadł z dala od niego. ''Chciałem jedynie przenieść moją wilgoć na twoje suche usta, paniczu…" Przekonywał Sebastian, cały czas uśmiechając się. Ciel zadygotał na ten przyprawiający o gęsią skórkę uśmieszek. ''Podobało ci się…" Ciel wytrzeszczył swoje odkryte oko. ''Co…?!" Krzyknął. Sebastian uciszył go kładąc palec na wargi Ciela. Ten natychmiast odtrącił jego dłoń i spiorunował go wzrokiem. ''Nie podobało mi się!" Ciel skrzyżował swoje ręce na piersi.

''Więc co spowodowało te jęki?" Sebastian drażnił się z mniejszym męszczyzną. Ciel zarumienił się zanim przeszył lokaja gniewnym spojrzeniem. Niecierpliwie zagryzł znów swój paznokieć. ''Wygląda na to, że chcesz to powtórzyć…" Sebastian uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przybliżył się do niego. Ciel pospiesznie opuścił rękę i ścisnął ją w pięść. ''nie pozwalaj sobie na—… " Przerwało mu nagłe zatrzymanie się powozu.

Obaj wpatrywali się w siebie zdezorientowani.

''Jesteśmy już na miejscu?" Ciel spytał zdziwiony. ''No." Odpowiedział zaskoczony Sebastian. Obydwoje wyjrzeli na zewnątrz. Wszystko co tam było to bujny gąszcz. Drzewa były obrośnięte pełnymi jabłkami oraz zielonymi liściami. ''Jak to się stało, że jesteśmy w dżungli?" Spytał Ciel zbity z tropu. ''To nie jest dżungla, panie, to jest ogromny jabłoniowy sad." Sebastian wyjaśnił wysiadając z powozu. Ciel dołączył do niego z niecierpliwością.

Kiedy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, Ciel rozglądał się wokół podczas, gdy Sebastian sprawdzał sytuację. ''Co się stało?" Spytał woźnicę. „Wygląda na to, że konie boją się czegoś co jest za tymi drzewami." Powiedział wskazując na potężną jabłoń.

Duet popatrzył na siebie zmieszany. Gdy Sebastian podjął decyzję o sprawdzeniu tego, Ciel nadal był pogrążony w myślach obawiając się tych działań. Sebastian westchnął, kiedy zbliżył się do drzewa. Ciel podążył za nim, ciekaw co to może być. Mogli usłyszeć jak coś tam chodzi. Powoli podeszli do drzewa, kiedy nagle—

Mały kotek skoczył na Ciela!

''Weź to… *Achooo*… ode mnie! Weź to natychmiast!" Ciel zawołał jak jego alergia dała o sobie znać. Sebastian pospiesznie zdjął małego, białego, futrzastego kotka i wziął na ręce. ''Cóż, czy nie jesteś uroczy? Jakie jest twoje imię, koteczku?" Sebastian przytulił go, a Ciel patrzył na to w rozpaczy i zaczął szaleńczo kichać. ''Trzymaj…*Achooo*…to z dala…*Achooo*…ode mnie!"

Ciel poszedł za drzewa, by trzymać się z dala od kota, podczas gdy Sebastian podążył za nim. Ku jego zdumieniu, była tam dziewczyna leżąca pod drzewem! Ciel natychmiast zatrzymał się, by zbadać postać przed nim. Dziewczyna miała kruczoczarną grzywkę, dłuższe włosy, bladą cerę i chude ciało. Miała ona pięknie, wyrównane rzęsy i brwi, a do tego jej małe, różowe usta były lekko rozchylone. Nosiła długi, granatowy płaszcz ze złotymi i szkarłatnymi krawędziami i guzikami. Miała białą wstążkę na jej białej koszuli, a całość uzupełniały czarne spodenki sięgające jedynie za linię pośladków. Do jej ud naciągnięte były czarne pończochy, a do kolan białe buty na obcasie. Wyglądała jakby była martwa, albo spała, ponieważ jej oczy były całkiem zamknięte.

Ciel nakazał Sebastianowi gestem podejść i sprawdzić, czy ona żyje. Sebastian uklęknął cicho z kotkiem i dotknął jej szyi w poszukiwaniu pulsu. Niespodziewanie oczy dziewczyny otworzyły się ukazując jasne, szmaragdowe kule. Dziewczyna szybko wstała. Nie traciła czasu, wyciągnęła dwa pistolety z wewnętrznych kieszeni i wycelowała gwałtownym ruchem. Jeden w Sebastiana, drugi w Ciela.

Pistolety były dość niezwykłe. Były srebrne z różami i splecionymi łodygami wyrytymi na drewnianych kolbach, który maił rozmazane inicjały. ''Kim jesteście?" Szorstki ton jej jedwabistego głosu wylał się na duet. ''Kim mogła…*Achooo*…byś być?" Ciel spytał próbując ignorować swoją alergię. ''Spytałam pierwsza, głuchy chłopcu!" Dziewczyna odparła. ''Nie ma potrzeby używać pistoletów, panienko. Nie jesteśmy wrogami. Powiemy ci, kim jesteśmy." Sebastian powiedział uprzejmie podczas, gdy kotek zeskoczył z jego rąk i otarł się o nogę dziewczyny.

''Nie. Najpierw powiedzcie mi wasze imiona!" Szmaragdowe oczy dziewczyny wpatrywały się to w Sebastiana, to w Ciela. Jej włosy miały małe pasemko, które wywijało się do góry, zauważył Ciel. Palec w czarnej rękawiczce zacisnął się mocniej na pistolecie wycelowanym w Sebastiana. ''Jestem Ciel… *Achooo*…Phantomhive, a to jest…*Achooo*…mój lokaj Sebastian Micheallis." Ciel wreszcie odpowiedział. Sebastian skłonił się lekko. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się na moment i spojrzała na duet zmieszana. Po chwili dziewczyna rzuciła pewne 'tsk' i wsunęła broń do kabur.

''Naprawdę jesteś Ciel Phantomhive?" Spytała kpiąco. Ciel przytaknął przed kolejnym kichnięciem. ''Dlaczego?" Zapytał Sebastian. ''Ja po prostu myślałam, że będzie…" Przerwała nieznacznie unosząc idealną brew.

''Większy?" Sebastian zaśmiał się lekko. ''Nie. Właściwie po tych wszystkich plotkach myślałam, że będzie mniejszy."

Podniosła swojego kotka i czarną torbę, która leżała w pobliżu. ''Kim możesz być?" Spytał Sebastian wpatrując się w nią. ''Nazywam się… Catherine Cambridge." Wreszcie odpowiedziała. ''Co tu robisz, lady Cambridge?" Sebastian spytał uprzejmie. ''Przemierzałam dżungle, aby dojść do wschodniego Londynu." ''Całkiem…*Achooo*…sama?" Ciel zapytał wciąż drażniony przez swoją alergię.

''Cóż, miałam powóz, ale zdecydowałam się iść do miasta." Powiedziała głaszcząc swojego, małego, białego kotka. ''Dlaczego?" Spytał Ciel. ''Słyszałam, że w tej dżungli są najlepsze jabłka, więc odesłałam powóz i przyszłam tu, by spróbować tych jabłek." Powiedziała i otworzyła torbę pokazując jabłka. ''Ale jak aż tam sięgnęłaś?" Sebastian spytał podejrzliwie, ponieważ zauważył, że drzewa były wysokie, a dziewczyna była w szpilkach. ''Nie ja. Moje pociski." Odparła. ''Twój…kot…*Achooo*?" Ciel spytał zakłopotany. Pokręciła głową, wyciągnęła jeden z pistoletów i umiejętnie wycelowała w jabłko.

BANG!

Pojedynczy strzał i jabłko upadło na trawę. Kotek pobiegł i ostrożnie poturlał je do Catherine. Dziewczyna podniosła jabłko i im podała. Sebastian przyjął podarunek i grzecznie podziękował. Ciel pomyślał przez chwilę i zwrócił się do czarnowłosej dziewczyny. ''Dlaczego nie pójdziesz z nami. Idziemy przecież w to samo miejsce." Sebastian był zszokowany ofertą swojego pana. Spojrzał na niego i uniósł brew nic nie mówiąc, jedynie w oczach miał nieufność. Ciel uśmiechnął się przebiegle. Sebastian wiedział już o co chodzi. Zaprosił ją, żeby on nie mógł go ponownie ukarać. To chytry demon! Pomyślał Sebastian.

Catherine była przez moment zaskoczona, po czym odpowiedziała. ''Nie chcę tobie przeszkadzać, paniczu Phantomhive." Ciel stłumił śmiech. ''Ależ skąd. Będziesz wspaniałą …*Achooo*… towarzyszką." Ciel powiedział idąc w kierunku powozu. Sebastian wyciągnął rękę po torbę dziewczyny, ale ona odmówiła. Nawet Ciel był zaskoczony odpornością dziewczyny na urok demona. Jeśli Sebastian zapytał jakąkolwiek inną osobę, ona (czasem on) mogła nawet zasłabnąć. Trójka wsiadła do powozu, który ruszył ponownie.

Sebastian usiadł obok swojego małego demona podczas, gdy Catherine zajęła miejsce naprzeciw nim. ''Masz naprawdę ładnego kotka, lady Catherine." Zagadał Sebastian. ''Dziękuję." Jej różowe usta nieznacznie się wygięły, a ręka znów zaczęła delikatnie głaskać kota. ''Jakie jest… jej imię?" Sebastian spytał ze szczególnym naciskiem na płeć. ''Elizabeth.. ale wolę nazywać ją Lizzy." Odparła Catherine. Sebastian zachichotał, natomiast Ciel roześmiał się w myślach.

''Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jej kot ma na imię Elizabeth!" Ciel pomyślał.

''Mogę ją potrzymać?" Spytał Sebastian lekko uśmiechając się do Ciela. Ciel prawie podskoczył, gdy tylko to powiedział. Catherine, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, popatrzyła na dwójkę i odpowiedziała. ''Panicz Phantomhive ma alergię… Czy nie zaszkodzi mu, jeśli Lizzy będzie za blisko?"

Zarówno Ciel jak i Sebastian rozszerzył oczy i obrócił się do niej. ''Skąd wiesz, że… *Achooo*… mam alergię?" Ciel utkwił w niej rozbawione spojrzenie. ''Dlaczego miałabym tego nie wiedzieć? Kichasz jak diabli od kiedy się spotkaliśmy, paniczu Phantomhive." Odparła odrzucając kruczoczarne włosy. ''Ale jak doszłaś do tego, że jest uczulony akurat na koty?" Sebastian spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. Dziewczyna westchnęła i przysunęła Lizzy bliżej Ciela. Natychmiast pomieszczenie wypełniły głośne kichanie i kaszel. Odsunęła swoją kotkę i delikatnie pogładziła jej główkę, na co kotek zamiauczał i uroczo zamruczał.

Sebastian oniemiał, natomiast Ciel kaszlał i kichał jak diabli. Catherine, która obserwowała jego dolegliwość, otworzyła swoją torbę i wyciągnęła kawałek białego materiału z czarnymi paskami po obu końcach. ''Proszę, paniczu Phantomhive, to powinno tobie pomóc." Wręczyła mu tkaninę.

Ciel przyjął ją i popatrzył się i popatrzył się w szmaragdowe oczy damy zakłopotany. ''Możesz to ubrać jak maskę. To zapobiegnie wdychaniu zanieczyszczonego powietrza." Wyjaśniła. Ciel naciągnął sznurki na każde z uszu i po chwili przestał całkowicie kichać, ponieważ maska zakrywała jego usta i nos.

Trójka siedziała w ciszy przez moment, póki kotek nie zaczął siłą wyrywać się z ciepłego uścisku Catherine. Dziewczyna była przez chwilę zdumiona, kiedy Sebastian podniósł kotkę i przytrzymał, zwracając się do kruczowłosej właścicielki. ''Myślę, że jest głodna." ''Ty naprawdę musisz być kocią osobowością…" Stwierdziła ponownie przeszukując wnętrze torby szmaragdowymi oczami. Sebastian nieznacznie uśmiechnął się na ten komentarz, a Ciel zmarszczył brwi nie mogąc przejrzeć jego myśli. ''Ale jak możesz nie wiedzieć, że twój uroczy kotek jest głodny?" Sebastian spytał Catherine, która podała mu trochę mleka w butelce z małym otworkiem. Sebastian ciepło karmił białego, futrzastego kotka, a Catherine westchnęła.

''Nie jestem długo z Lizzy. Faktem jest, że mój lokaj dał mi dziesięć malutkich kociaków zaledwie wczoraj. Lizzy wszędzie za mną chodzi, więc musiałam zabrać ją ze sobą." Ponuro wytłumaczyła. Ciel był przez chwilę w szoku. Jej lokaj dał jej dziesięć tych stworzeń wczoraj? On musi być jeszcze lepszy niż Sebastian. Ciel odpłynął swoje myśli na moment i zwrócił twarz na szkarłatnookiego męszczyznę.

Sebastian karmił tego stwora z największą troską w swoich ramionach. Kotek wtulił się w jego objęcie i zasnął krótko po tym jak Sebastian skończył go karmić. Ciel zauważył, że nadal zostało trochę mleka i utkwił spojrzenie w do połowy pełnej butelce. Sebastian, który to zauważył, spytał podstępnie. ''Także chcesz, żebym nakarmił cię mlekiem?"

Ciel zarumienił się na głębszy odcień czerwieni. Catherine zakryła swoje śliwkowe usta i delikatnie zachichotała z dwójki. ''Jakbyś kiedykolwiek mnie karmił, Sebastian! Twoje poczucie humoru jest beznadziejne!" Ciel skrzywił się kryjąc zawstydzenie.


	3. Ten Pan, Argumenty

Rozdział 3: Ten Pan, Argumenty

Powóz w końcu zatrzymał się na skrzyżowaniu w mieście, gdzie nadszedł czas, by trójka rozdzieliła się. Catherine nie traciła czasu, aż Sebastian wyjdzie i otworzy jej drzwi. Sama je otworzyła i wysiadła. Krótko po tym Lizzy podążyła jej śladem. ''Bardzo dziękuję za waszą uprzejmość, panie Phantomhive i panie Sebastianie. Ja będę już szła." Catherine wzięła swoją torbę i czarny, miękki kapelusz z czerwoną wstążką oraz wyszytymi na nim różami i odeszła z kotką pomiędzy swoimi obcasami. Zanim Sebastian i Ciel zdążyli się jej o cokolwiek zapytać, dziewczyna podziękowała i odeszła.

Powóz po raz kolejny wprawił w ruch swoje koła i skierował się w kierunku domu ofiary.

Ciel był naprawdę zaskoczony szybkim odejściem dziewczyny. Obrócił się, by zobaczyć jak odchodzi, kiedy nagle coś złapało go w pasie. Drgnął i odwrócił się do swojego demona. Jego czerwone oczy były utkwione w jego niebieskich. Jego ręce przytrzymywały talię jego małego demona, który usiłował wydostać się z jego uchwytu. Szybkie ruchy lokaja sprawiły, że Ciel otworzył, aż usta z wrażenia. Chłopak uderzył swoimi małymi piąstkami starszego (dużo starszego) mężczyznę w pierś i próbował poruszyć się, ale nie udało się to. ''Sebastian! Puść mnie w tej chwili!" Ciel rozkazał swojemu lokajowi.

Sebastian uśmiechnął się widząc jak jego mały demon walczy z jego uchwytem. Nie ignorował dłużej rozkazu i szybko chwycił obydwie dłonie unosząc nad głowę panicza. Ciel drgnął, gdy kilka dreszczy przeszło go wzdłuż kręgosłupa, a jego serce zabiło szybciej niż zwykle. Jego twarz pod maseczką zaczęła nabierać koloru. Łapczywie nabrał powietrze, kiedy został przyparty do ściany powozu. Ciel przymknął oczy w zawstydzeniu, gdy spokojny oddech lokaja spowił jego rozpaloną twarz. Sebastian był tak blisko, a jednak tak daleko od spełnienia swoich intencji. Nie mógł nic zrobić z materiałem na tych małych ustach, prawda?

Ciel powoli otworzył oczy i odkrył, że oddech kruczowłosego mężczyzny zatrzymał się. Jego serce zdruzgotało mu prawie żebra, gdy zobaczył co lokaj robi. Perłowo-białe zęby Sebastiana chwyciły maskę i zdjęły ją z jego twarzy. ''Sebastian, przestań! Nie rób…ach…! Ciel pisnął. Sebastian uśmiechnął się, widząc zarumienioną twarz małego chłopca przed nim. Nareszcie maseczka została zdjęta z jego twarzy.

''Seba—ah…" Krzyk Ciela został pochłonięty przez usta drugiego mężczyzny. Ich usta ponownie się złączyły tak jak ich smaki. Słodkie mrowienie szło w parze z pikantnym dotykiem. Ciel nabrał łapczywie powietrza zanim znów otworzył usta, by zaprotestować. "Seb...ah...mm...Seb—" Sebastian znów mu przerwał. Tym razem jego język został uwięziony przez język lokaja. ''Mmm…" Ciel zamruczał słabo. Sebastian uśmiechnął się na widok rezultatów swoich działań. Ciel smakował swojego lokaja ponownie, tym razem nietkniętymi zakątkami swojej jaskini. Ciel przestał walczyć i zaczął jęczeć, kiedy wstrząs sprawił, że otworzył swoje, spowite przyjemnością, oczy.

Sebastian uśmiechnął się kiedy Ciel znów jęknął, ale zaczął ponownie z nim walczyć. _On jest bez wątpienia bardzo uparty... _Myśli Ciela nie odpłynęły tym razem, nie tym! Chłopiec wyciągnął dotychczas ukrytą energię ze swojego ciała i zmusił, by demon zaprzestał swoich działań. Wreszcie Sebastian rozdzielił ich usta, ale nitka śliny nadal je łączyła. Ciel łapczywie chwytał powietrze, a czerwonooki mężczyzna patrzył na każdy jego wdech.

''Zostaw mnie! Tym razem to rozkaz, Sebastian!" Powiedział Ciel rzucając gniewne spojrzenie lokajowi. Sebastian uśmiechnął się ironicznie i puścił jego małe ramię. ''Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać, zboczeńcu?! Nie rób tak! Za co to tak w ogóle było?! Nie gryzłem swoich paznokci!" Ciel zbeształ swojego lokaja. Kamerdyner w ciszy wysłuchał swojego rozzłoszczonego panicza. Sebastian uśmiechnął się, zanim zauważył ''Ale paniczu, muszę nawilżać twoje suche usta tak tęskniące za paznokciami, od czasu do czasu..."

Ciel zarumienił się słysząc usprawiedliwienie lokaja. Ciel nie mógł dłużej się kłócić. Sebastian zachichotał widząc zakłopotanie pana. Denerwujący śmiech przypomniał Cielowi o poprzednich zdarzeniach co sprawiło, że przypominał paletę, na której czerwień rozprysnęła się i wymieszała z różem i szkarłatem. W powozie teraz nic się nie działo, ale Ciel był mocno zaczerwieniony, a jego serce galopowało. Sebastian od czasu do czasu spoglądał na swojego małego demona, który intensywnie wpatrywał się w przestrzeń za oknem.

W końcu powóz zatrzymał się na ulicy wypełnionej po obu stronach domami. Sebastian wysiadł i cierpliwie poczekał na zirytowanego panicza. Ciel pospiesznie wysiadł ignorując pomocną dłoń swojego lokaja. Sebastian uśmiechnął się widząc rozdrażnienie swojego panicza. Stanęli przed drzwiami małego domu i zapukali. Mogli usłyszeć kroki zmierzające w kierunku drzwi i za chwilę drzwi zostały otwarte przez młodą kobietę. Miała blond włosy związane w warkocz i ciepłe, brązowe oczy oraz opaloną skórę. Uprzejmie zapytała dwójkę o cel ich wizyty.

"Panna Sandy Bronze...?" Sebastian zapytał się. Kobieta przytaknęła. "Chcieliśmy tylko dowiedzieć się kilka rzeczy o ostatnich samobójstwach w tym tygodniu, więc jeśli..." Zanim Sebastian skończył mówić, kobieta wpuściła ich rumieniąc się, gdy Sebastian przechodził obok niej. Domek był przytulny, ale mały. Kobieta zaprowadziła ich do pokoju dziennego i posadziła na przeciwko niej. Ciel zajął miejsce, a Sebastian stanął obok niego.

"Tak, jestem Sandy Bronze, ale co mam wspólnego z tymi samobójstwami, sir?" Spytała. Ciel patrząc pomiędzy swoje nogi wyjaśnił. "Samobójstwa, które my widzimy nie są samobójstwami, ale dziełem seryjnego mordercy." Ciel zatrzymał się, gdy młoda dama przyłożyła dłoń do ust ze zdumienia. Ciel kontynuował. "Podejrzewały, że będziesz siódmą ofiarą."Mój Boże! Co ty mówisz, sir! Ja mam być zabita? Ja nic nie zrobiłam. Nie chcę jeszcze umierać!"

Sebastian spojrzał na kobietę, która bała się stracić swoje zwyczajne życie. Ciel ciągnął. "Znałaś kobiety, które zostały zabite? Słyszeliśmy, że zostałaś nową członkinią Świętego Kościoła. " Dziewczyna zakryła swoje usta, a oczy wypełniły się łzami. Sebastian był lekko zszokowany, podczas gdy Ciel patrzył na szlochającą kobietę. Sebastian przeszukał swoją kieszeń na piersi i wyciągnął chustkę. Wręczył ją blondwłosej damie. Kobieta przyjęła ją i wytarła czerwone, spuchnięte oczy. "J-ja nikogo nie znałam. Ja-jeszcze-nie poszłam do kościoła. Ale byłam umówiona na dzisiaj..." Kobieta przerwała i załkała trochę lżej. "J-ja nie mogłam iść, bo musiałam zrobić... prace domowe." Więc... Ojciec Mandarin powiedział, że mi wybacza i...i przyjdzie pobłogosławić mnie tutaj." Dziewczyna zakończyła i zapłakała.

Sebastian uniósł brew na jej słowa. "Kiedy ojciec Mandarin przyjdzie, panno Bronze?" Zapytał. "O...2 po południu." Odpowiedziała. Sebastian przeszukał soją kieszeń i wyciągnął swój mały, złoty zegarek. Była 1:12. Mieli 48 minut zanim ojciec Mandarin przybędzie.

Ciel pomyślał, że dłuższe siedzenie tam jest bezcelowe, więc wstał. Kobieta też wstała i odprowadziła do drzwi. Kiedy odchodzili, Sebastian uprzejmie pocałował jej rękę. Była gotowa wyjść za niego. Zadrwił z tej sceny Ciel i odszedł. Jego lokaj w jednej chwili był już przy nim. "Będziemy czekać na ojca Mandarina, mój panie?" Zapytał Sebastian. "Tak." Powiedział Ciel idąc w stronę plasu miejskiego. Sebastian nie pytał już o nic więcej. Ciel był rozbawiony milczeniem swojego lokaja. Odwrócił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, ale nie było go tam.

"Sebastian!" Sebastian westchnął. _Naprawdę? Nie mogę choć przez kilka chwil pobyć z moją miłością?_ Sebastian delikatnie pogłaskał głowę czarnego kota, a on wtulił się w jego pierś. Ciel skierował kroki w jego stronę i złapał go za tył płaszcza. Sebastian uśmiechnął się widząc, że jego pan jest zirytowany. Czuł jakby mały chłopak kusił go i wzywał do wzięcia go w ramiona. Uśmiechnął się wypuszczając kota i obrócił się w stronę mniejszego mężczyzny.

Ciel popatrzył wściekle na swojego lokaja. "Jeśli nie chcesz podążać za mną to nie idź! Ale nie możesz oddalać się tak w mknięciu oka!" Ciel zasyczał do lokaja. Sebastian po prostu ujął podbródek panicza i uniósł do swojej twarzy. ''Stęskniłeś się tak szybko?" Uśmiechnął się, gdy Ciel pokrył się rumieńcem zawstydzenia. Ciel nie znalazł siły, by odepchnąć lokaja, znów zamarł. Szybko odwrócił się, by ukryć zakłopotanie. Sebastian uśmiechnął się i delikatnie pocałował go w policzek.

Ciel natychmiast odskoczył w zabawnym wstrząsie. Sebastian zachichotał na widok jego zarumienionej twarzy.

Ciel zaczął mocno pocierać swój policzek. Niespodziewanie poczuł, że jego ręka została złapana przez dłoń. ''Chyba nie chcesz zrujnować tak pięknego policzka, prawda?" Ciel oblał się rumieńcem. "Zostaw mnie!" Sebastian puścił rękę panicza i uśmiechnął się. ''Co będziemy robić przez resztę czasu?" Ciel spytał odwracając głowę. "Możemy powrócić do powozu i kontynuować naszą przerwaną akcję, paniczu." Na twarzy Sebastiana zakwitł uśmieszek. Ciel nie chciał ponownie być całkiem sam z lokajem. Syknął i ruszył w kierunku placu. Sebastian natychmiast za nim ruszył.

_XXX_

Była 1:47 i dwójka spacerowała po miejskim placu. Trzy kobiety właśnie omdlały, gdy zobaczyły przechodzącego Sebastiana. Dwie dołączyły później jak pomógł im nieść bagaże. Ciel był zmęczony patrzeniem jak kobiety mdleją na widok jego kamerdynerskiej 'oh-jak-doskonałej' piękności. "Wracamy." Oznajmił lokajowi. "Och, rozumiem. Panicz jest zazdrosny." Sebastian rozgryzł go. "Co?! Dlaczego miałbym być zazdrosny?!" Ciel spiorunował go wzrokiem. Sebastian uśmiechnął się nim odpowiedział. "Oczywiście, z powodu kobiet, które tracą dla mnie głowę." Ciel nie wdając się dłużej w dyskusję trochę przyspieszył. Obrócił głowę w stronę lokaja,...który zniknął.

Sebastian został otoczony przez tłum kobiet. Przepraszając wszystkie odszedł, podczas gdy te błagały go, by został. Uśmiechając się, szedł do miejsca, w którym jego mały demon zatrzymał się. Tylko, że go tam nie było.

_Dlaczego ja jestem jedynym, który zawsze musi go szukać?_

_XXX_

"Och, wiec Sebastian jest atrakcyjny...rozumiem..." Catherine powiedziała idąc obok Ciela. Jej lśniące włosy bawiły się i igrały z wiatrem. Ciel póki co kontrolował swoją alergię, czym zadziwił pozostałą dwójkę. "On tak bardzo mnie irytuje, a ja nic na to nie mogę poradzić, co jeszcze bardziej mnie denerwuje..." Prychnął zaplatając ze złością ręce na piersi. "Wiesz, Epictetus powiedział pewnego razu, że każda osoba może cię zdenerwować stając się twoim panem." Stwierdziła dziewczyna w krótkich, czarnych spodenkach.

Ciel natychmiast rozplótł swoje ręce i spojrzał na Catherine z lekkim szokiem w oczach. Następnie spokojnie odetchnął i ruszył wolniejszym krokiem. "Ale to jest zawsze on! Wszystko jest jedynie wokół niego!" Ciel wyznał.

"Co z tego, że to jest zawsze on? Jestem pewna, że ty też jesteś wyjątkowy." Powiedziała, podczas gdy złość Ciela powoli się wypalała.

"Pamiętaj, panie Phantomhive... Są dwa typy ludzi na świecie. Pierwszy to taki, który powie 'Tu jestem. Popatrz na mnie i poświęć mi swoją uwagę, ponieważ jest ważny.' A drugi to taki, który powie 'Tu jesteś! Tak, jesteś ważny. Co powinienem zrobić dla ciebie?' Szmaragdowooka dziewczyna powiedziała do swojego niebieskookiego kompana. Ciel popatrzył na nią zmieszany.

"Czasem, choćby jeden raz... Nie byłoby miło wiedzieć, że druga osoba jest kimś kto lubi być w pobliżu ciebie i kimś kto emanuje ciepłem i troską?" Patrzyła na w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. "Tak przypuszczam..." Ciel zamyślił się na moment. "W takim razie pozwól Sebastianowi mieć to wszystko co posiada, ponieważ jedynym, który jest dla niego ważniejszy od innych, jesteś ty. Nie czyni cię to szczęśliwym?" Spytała go z zaciekawieniem błyskającym w jej oczach.

Dwójka usiadła na ławce na miejskim placu i przyglądała się ludziom wokół. Catherine stwierdziła, że miasteczko jest spokojne, podczas gdy Ciel pogrążył się w swoich myślach.

_Ona mówi tak jakby naprawdę wiedziała co czuję. Może ten jeden raz. Będę mógł być wolny, jeśli z kimś porozmawiam. _Ciel doszedł do wniosku, że powinien być trochę bardziej otwarty do swojej towarzyszki.

"Nigdy nie pomyślałem w ten sposób..." Głos Ciela zabrzmiał trochę jaśniej. "Ale myślę, że to sprawiło, że jestem odrobinę szczęśliwszy." "Widzisz... To proste." Catherine obdarzyła go uśmiechem, który był gotów stopić najzimniejszy lód lub ugasić najdzikszy pożar. Cie pomyślał o tym. Może ona miała rację. Wiedział, że Sebastian nie dbał o nikogo z wyjątkiem jego, nieważne jak piękna była dana osoba. Ale kiedy był już gotowy w to uwierzyć, prawda oślepiła go. Sebastian był przecież demonem.

Moment, kiedy ich usta były złączone, rozbłysł na kilka chwil w jego myślach. Przypomnienie sobie jak jęczał z przyjemności sprawiło, że nieznaczny rumieniec wkradł się na jego policzki. Nie był całkiem pewien dlaczego jęczał, gdy Sebastian to robił. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że lokaj zrobił to po to, by nawilżyć jego suche usta i nie miał w tym żadnego innego celu. Pewien pomysł wykiełkował mu w głowie.

_Catherine wygląda jakby wszystko dokładnie rozumiała... Może jeśli jej powiem będę mógł znieść wszystkie kary, które otrzymuję! Jeśli dokładnie to rozplanuję to na pewno da mi kilka rad do zwyciężenia nawyku i powstrzymania kar!_

"Uch... Panno Cambridge..." Przerwała Cielowi. "Och, możesz mówić do mnie Catherine." Powiedziała patrząc na dzieci leżące przed nimi. Schyliła się do dziewczynki, która wyglądała bardzo blado i słabo. Jej kości policzkowe były widoczne. Catherine szybko wyciągnęła jabłko z torby i dała dziewczynce. Dziewczynka przytuliła jej nogę w białym bucie i uciekła. Ciel czuł się coraz to bardziej pewien swojego planu.

"Catherine... Co byś powiedziała o dwóch mężczyznach, którzy obejmują się i wykonują pewne czynności?" Ciel zapytał śmiało. Catherine nie była zaskoczona szybką zmianą tematu. "Nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń, jeśli obaj tego chcą." Odpowiedziała równie pewnie jak Ciel. Ciel kontynuował swój plan. "A co jeśli jeden z mężczyzn wymusza te aktywności na drugim jako karę?" Ciel zmieszał się słysząc swoje słowa. "Jakie przestępstwo popełnił mężczyzna, by zasłużyć na taką karę?" Odpowiedziała pytaniem na jego pytanie.

"Ten mężczyzna... nie potrafił zaprzestać... złego nawyku." Ciel odpowiedział, aż jego głos zanikł. Catherine delikatnie potarła podbródek i ciągnęła. "No więc, to jest dziwna kara. Na pewno. Ale jeśli nawyk był naprawdę zły to może on na to zasługiwał. Przyzwyczajenia są zazwyczaj wędrowcami, następnie gośćmi, by w końcu stać się szefami." Ciel był zszokowany ostatnim zdaniem jej wypowiedzi.

"Co jeśli ten, który jest karany, ma narzeczoną?" Ciel poczerwieniał z powodu własnego pytania. "Najpierw powiedz mi jaki rodzaj relacji jest pomiędzy tymi dwoma mężczyznami." Zapytała, a zainteresowanie rozjaśniło jej twarz. "Coś w stylu pan-sługa... Tym co odbiera karę jest pan." Ciel powiedział próbując ukryć, że pan, o którym mówi, jest on sam! "A co o narzeczonej i panie? Są w dobrych stosunkach?" Catherine kontynuowała swoje wypytywanie.

"Uch... Ich zaręczyny to nie był ich wybór. To był wybór ich poprzedników. Jednakże pan jest trochę zirytowany swoją wiecznie przywiązaną do niego narzeczoną. Ona nie ma o tym pojęcia." Ciel odpowiedział i poczuł jak smutek cicho wkrada się w jego serce. "Hmm..." Catherine pomyślała przez chwilę. "Czy pan czuje się winny całej tej sytuacji?" Catherine spytała drapiąc lekko po głowie kota leżącego obok jej nogi.

_Winny..._ Ciel przypomniał sobie te chwile wypełnione brutalnym uporem z małym kolcem przyjemności, ale nie czuł się winny przez to co zrobił, prawda?

"Nie." Ciel dał zdecydowaną odpowiedź. "Teraz powiedz mi coś o związku pan-sługa... Są brutalne czy coś takiego?" Spytała z największą ciekawością błyskającą w jej czystych, szmaragdowych oczach. Ciel spojrzał w szmaragdowe oczy na moment. To sprawiło, że przypomniał sobie o Elizabeth, jego narzeczonej, jego niewinnej Lizzy. Odwrócił się nie mając odwagi znów spojrzeć i odpowiedział całkowicie szczerze. "Ich związek był wyłącznie na poziomie pan-sługa, póki nie pojawił się zły nawyk. Sługa działa w ten sposób jedynie wtedy, gdy pan przejawi swój nawyk, ale jedynie wtedy, gdy są sami."

Catherine całkowicie rozpracowała staranny plan. Krążyła nad sytuacją kilka razy, tam i z powrotem, by zbliżyć się do wniosku. "Czy oni się **kochają**?" Spytała delikatnie gładząc swoją kotkę, która słodko przy tym pomiaukiwała. Ciel otwarł usta. Jedna rzecz, cały czas ukryta, która stworzyła tę skomplikowaną sytuację, została odkryta, ale czy to było to?

_Miłość...? Demony nie potrafią kochać. Nie, one nie potrafią. Ale ludzie potrafią. Ja nie jestem zwykłym człowiekiem! Jestem Ciel Phantomhive! Jak mógłbym pokochać swojego **lokaja**? **Nigdy! **Jestem tego pewien! Ja **nie **kocham Sebastiana!_

Ponownie myśli Ciela Phantomhive zostały przejęte przez jego dumę i próżność.

"Nie, oni się nie kochają." Słowa Ciela opuściły gardło, zostawiając kilka pęknięć w jego sercu, gdzie jego duma schowała się przed nim. Catherine spuściła głowę, myśląc o kilku sugestiach, które wynikały z tej sytuacji, ale nie mogła ich pojąć swoją świadomością.

"Odpowiedz jest prosta, panie Phantomhive. Sługa musi mieć dość złego nawyku swojego pana, bo po cóż innego, by to robił? Zaręczony pan, który ma właściwe relacje ze swoim sługą jest karany przez niego karany z powodu jego zły nawyku przy użyciu pewnych aktywności, które są źle widziane w społeczeństwie... Ale sługa robi to jedynie, gdy jest sam na sam ze swoim panem. Narzeczona nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje pomiędzy nimi, ponieważ obaj nie mają odwagi głośno o tym mówić. Pan nie czuje się winny i wszystko wskazuje, że sługa także." Catherine w końcu wysunęła rozwiązanie.

Ciel był zszokowany jej szybkim uporządkowaniem możliwości. Ale nie był do końca pewien, czy to było dokładnie to, czego doświadczył. Catherine kontynuowała podążanie za swoimi przypuszczeniami.

"Teraz problemem jest jak on nie jest w stanie poczuć się winny, gdy ktoś robi mu takie rzeczy bez jego zgody. Sługa zaangażował się w te czynności mocno czy ochoczo? Czy to wszystko było jedynie zabawą sługi? Lub pan jest zbyt dumny i pewny siebie, by przyznać się, że jest atrakcyjny dla mężczyzny. Lecz ci dwaj mężczyźni nie kochają się... a może jednak?" Catherine wysunęła kolejne podejrzenie.

Ciel był mocno zdziwiony jej spostrzeżeniami. _Mimo, że nie wie co się naprawdę zdarzyło, wychodzi z tyloma podejrzeniami i rozwiązaniami, o których nawet nie pomyślałem! Myślę, że nie jest zwyczajną kobietą. Ale co miała na myśli w ostatnim zdaniu? _

Ci dwaj mężczyźni nie kochają się... a może jednak?

Ostatnie zdanie rozbrzmiało kilka razy w jego myślach i sercu. "Paniczu!" Jego myśli zostały rozwiane przez znajomy głos.

"Paniczy, dlaczego samemu się oddaliłeś? Mogłeś zostać ranny lub coś mogło się tobie przydarzyć!" Sebastian zbliżał się z daleka wyraźnie nie pokazując żadnych oznak zmartwienia na twarzy. "No cóż, to był miło spędzony czas, panie Phantomhive. Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz, co tobie powiedziałam." Powiedziała podnosząc swoją torbę i czarny kapelusz i wstając do odejścia. Nim odeszła, pochyliła się, by szepnąć mu lekko na ucho.

"Mnóstwo problemów i nieporozumień zniknie, jeśli nauczysz się rozmawiać ze swoim lokajem zamiast o nim." I dama znów odeszła ze swoją kotką pomiędzy jej obcasami.

"Paniczu, dlaczego tak po prostu uciekłeś? Nie wiesz, jak bardzo się martwiłem... Nasz kontrakt został zakłócony przez jakąś dziką, demoniczną aurę, co zablokowało zdolność odszukania cię. Przeszukałem całe miasto dla ciebie, mój panie." Sebastian powiedział, gdy stanął przed swoim małym panem.

_Dobrze, Ciel... Pamiętaj czego nauczyła się Catherine. Pierwszy krok to kontakt wzrokowy._ Ciel uniósł głowę na spotkanie dwóch czerwonych kul wpatrujących się w jego osamotnione, niebieskie oko. _Drugi krok to pewność siebie. _**"Sebastian."** _Trzeci to przyzna__nie racji **ze** śmiałością. _"Miałeś rację. Byłem zazdrosny o całą uwagę jaką otrzymywałeś. _Czwarty etap to trzymanie się pozytywów poprzez ukazywanie dobrych stron. _"Ja wiem, że próbowałeś wykonywać swoje obowiązki przez karanie mnie za zły nawyk. _Piąty krok jest konfrontacją z wykorzystaniem żądania w sugestywnym pytaniu. _"Czy byłbyś chętny dawać mi inną karę? Czy mogę zaproponować wypróbowanie innej, **odpowiedniej** kary?" _Szósty krok to nie używanie słów takich jak "zawsze", "za każdym razem", "nigdy". Te słowa są wrogie sytuacjom i wyolbrzymiają rzeczywistość _"Możesz dawać mi karę jedynie wtedy, jeśli gryzę swoje paznokcie." _Szósty krok jest przepraszaniem bez przeprosin. _"Wiem, że w swojej sytuacji nie powinienem tego mówić, ale myślę, że mam prawo do zatrzymania takiego nieporządku." _Ósmy krok to zapewnienie o 'w przeciwnym wypadku'. _"Jeśli nie będziemy robić tego w ten sposób to możliwe, że zdobędę trochę motywacji, by zaprzestać złego nawyku, ale myślę, że ty sprawiasz tym, że jest gorzej." _Dziewiąty krok to złapanie uchwytu. _Ciel stanowczo złapał rękaw Sebastiana. _Ostatni krok to uśmiech... ale ja..._

**_Ciel spoliczkował Sebastiana, jedynie wykrzywiając pełne usta i spojrzał w głębię demonich oczu. _**


	4. Ten Pan, Porozumienia

Rozdział 4: Ten Pan, Porozumienia

_Dziecko, takie niewinne, a mimo to takie grzeszne, takie skromne, a mimo to takie aroganckie i anielskie, było moim małym demonem. Tak, to jest mój mały demon. Mój panicz._

Rumieniec wkradł się na jego mały policzek, gdy zacisnął dłoń na rękawie lokaja. Dłoń puściła uchwyt i spoczęła ponownie na kolanach chłopca. Okryta rękawiczką dłoń łagodnie pogładziła go po policzku wywołując u niego dreszcze. Delikatne głaskanie było stosowane, aż panicz nie zwrócił nic nie wyrażającej twarzy do swojego lokaja, jedynie w oczach było widać zmieszanie.

"Paniczu, ja już rozumiem czego się domagałeś, podczas gdy jedynie na mnie spoglądałeś i wołałeś moje imię." Uspokajający, a mimo to lubieżny głos wślizgnął się ukradkowo w Ciela, który natychmiast odpowiedział na to sapnięciem. Lokaj zostawił jego mały policzek i uśmiechnął się do jego właściciela.

"Jeśli sobie tego życzysz to myślę, że to właściwy czas, by udać się na spotkanie z ojcem Mandarinem." Sebastian powiedział uśmiechając się nieznacznie do zarumienionego pana. "T-tak..."

Niedługo potem dwójka ruszyła w kierunku domu kobiety na spotkanie z ojcem Mandarinem. Podczas, gdy szli w dół odludnej ulicy, Ciel ciągle myślał o planie, który Catherine zasugerowała mu. To zadziałało. Kiedy Ciel pogrążył się w swoich myślach, Sebastian, który był obok niego, chwycił spokojnie rękę chłopaka. Ciel natychmiast otrząsnął się z myśli i zauważył, że jego ręka była w dłoni okrytej rękawiczką. Ciel zamarł, ale jego nogi nie stanęły.

Jego twarz powoli zmieniała kolor z różowego na czerwony, a ręce zaczęły płonąć pod jego bladą skórą. Jego uszy zapłonęły, gdy ręce poczęły zamarzać. Jego serce biło jak więzień, który pragnie uciec z więzienia i łomotało jak gdyby miało wydrzeć się z jego nieprzeciętej piersi. Sebastian uśmiechnął się, kiedy jego mały demon odwrócił głowę kryjąc to, że się rumieni. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, Sebastianowi podobało się to, tak samo jak Cielowi. Bez względu na to jak głęboko jego duma się ukryła, w ciemnym zakamarku jego serca wciąż obecne było małe światełko. Ciel czuł to. To jednak nie pozbawiało go uchwytu, ale delikatnie mówiło mu, by uspokoił się i cieszył chwilą.

Nieco dalej, gdy szli, natrafili na obszerny tłum przed domem ofiary. Ciel natychmiast rozszerzył oczy, puścił dłoń swojego lokaja i ruszył w masę ludzi. Ku jego rozczarowaniu-Sandy Bronze była martwa. Obrócił się w stronę Sebastiana, który szacował czas śmierci i jej przyczynę.

"Paniczu, ona umarła dokładnie 15 minut przed naszym powrotem. Jest właśnie 13:58. Wygląda na to, że ojciec Mandarin był trochę wcześniej niż oczekiwaliśmy. Na pierwszy rzut oka przyczyną jej śmierci jest samobójstwo poprzez przerwanie nerwów. Ale myślę, że nikt nie byłby zdolny do zrobienia tego sobie samodzielnie. Dodatkowa osoba jest potrzebna do tego procesu, co powoduje, że naszym podejrzanym staje się ojciec Mandarin. Musiał uciec zaraz po morderstwie." Zakończył Sebastian.

Rozczarowany umysł Ciela skierował się w głębokie przemyślenia odnośnie ojca Mandarina. "Panie Phantomhive!" Znajomy głos przykuł jego uwagę. Sebastian obrócił się do damy w granatowym płaszczu. Szła w kierunku dwójki z tradycyjnym uśmiechem na twarzy. "Lady Cambridge?" Sebastian odwrócił się twarzą do kruczowłosej kobiety. Ciel zaczął zadręczać się.

_A co jeśli ona powie Sebastianowi to co jej powiedziałem?_Ale jego obawy były niepotrzebne.

"Ojej, co za zbieg okoliczności widzieć cię drugi raz po naszym pożegnaniu w powozie." Powiedziała kobieta, udając, że nic nie zaszło pomiędzy nią i Cielem. "Taki przypadek..." Sebastian podążył wzrokiem ku Lizzy, która chwilę potem skoczyła na niego. "Stęskniłaś się za mną tak szybko, Elizabeth?" Powiedział, a mała, futrzasta kulka wtuliła się w jego pierś. Ciel szybko odbiegł i stanął obok Catherine, aby uniknąć objawów alergii.

"Czy wszystko ułożyło się pomiędzy tobą a panem Sebastianem?" Catherine szepnęła uśmiechając się słodko swoimi śliwkowymi ustami. Ciel kiwnął głową potwierdzająco.

"Och, tak... Mam inne rozwiązanie dla sytuacji, którą mi przedstawiłeś." Powiedziała, a oczy zaświeciły się jej w podekscytowaniu. Ciel zbyt energicznie przygotował się do słuchania. "Tak jak powiedziałam wcześniej, sługa musi mieć jakiś cel w tym wszystkim tak, że... może gdyby pan z własnej woli, jeden raz, zgodził się chętnie uczestniczyć i angażować w takie działania to możliwe, że odkryłby prawdziwe intencje swojego sługi! Wiesz... Idź z prądem." Powiedziała spoglądając z uderzającym ożywieniem w oczach.

Ciel zamarł, ponownie. Nie byłby zdolny zrobić tego! Iść z prądem? Ochoczo zaangażować się w takie działania? Odkryć jego prawdziwe intencje? Te myśli zachmurzyły dumny umysł Ciela. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał! _Może są inne rozwiązania..._ Ciel pomyślał.

"Czy są jakieś inne rozwiązania, Catherine?" Spytał z nadzieją. "Nie sądzę. Mogę iść dalej, jeśli cel sługi jest ukryty... Może powiesz temu panu to co ci powiedziałam, może on powie tobie co odkrył,a ty powiesz mi." Catherine powiedziała, patrząc na tłum z odbijającym się zawodem w jej oczach. "Ona... ona jest martwa?" Zapytała Catherine, patrząc na ciało, które wynoszono. Ciel pokiwał głową i odzwierciedlił jej wyraz twarzy.

"Umarła zaledwie przed piętnastoma minutami. Przecięła sobie nerwy." Ciel powiedział, oglądając natychmiastową zmianę jej przygnębionej twarzy. "Muszę iść na tę chwilę, panie Phantomhive. Proszę, powiedz mi jeśli ten mężczyzna cokolwiek ci powie. Rozwiążę to, bez względu na wszystko." Catherine zapewniła , zakładając swój czarny kapelusz i poszła do Sebastiana odebrać swojego kotka. "Dziękuję za zajęcie się nią, panie Sebastianie..." Uśmiechnęła się swoim miodowo-słodkim uśmiechem, kiedy zabierała swoją Lizzy z powrotem. "Proszę nie marnować takich słów na mnie." Sebastian powiedział i pozwolił odejść jej kotkowi.

Kilka sekund potem Catherine odeszła trzeci raz. Ciel szedł do Sebastiana, myśląc o tym co Catherine mu powiedziała. To powtarzało się bez przerwy w jego głowie.

"Idź z prądem."

Sebastian patrzył jak jego mały demon idzie w pobliżu bez poświęcania uwagi jemu, ani nikomu i niczemu innemu. On po prostu szedł-do drogi! Bez dłuższej zwłoki Sebastian zrobił sobie drogę przez tłum i ruszył ku niemu. Ale był totalnie zszokowany, bo chłopiec leżał na drodze-bez żadnego ruchu!

"Paniczu!" Sebastian szybko wziął go na ręce i trzymał w stylu panny młodej. Niósł w ramionach chłopca, który szybko zasnął. Był zszokowany. Żaden człowiek nie może zasnąć w mgnieniu oka- zwłaszcza demoniego oka! Lekko pochylił się swoją głowę i przysłuchał się oddechowi chłopca. Był ciężki i zimny, ale nie normalny. Ciel nigdy nie oddychał w ten sposób- nigdy! Nienaturalne oczy Sebastiana nieznacznie rozjarzyły się, kiedy odkrył co to było.

"_Demoniczny dotyk snu._" Sebastian pomyślał. Wiedział, że istniały demony, których dotyk sprawiał, że człowiek zasypiał tak jak w tym przypadku i wyglądało na to, że demon chciał, by życia Ciela odeszło, w przeciwnym wypadku, jaki głupi demon chciałby, żeby człowiek zapadł w sen na zatłoczonej ulicy? Sebastian przeszukał ulicę w poszukiwaniu demona, ale to było bezcelowe. Kimkolwiek był demon to z pewnością był szybki. Sebastian westchnął i popatrzył jak jego mały demon drzemie w jego ciepłych objęciach.

Wyglądał tak samo. Zimny, anielski i uroczy. Sebastian uśmiechnął się do swojego małego demona, gdy usłyszał jak mamrocze coś przez sen. Sebastian spokojnie pogłaskał jego mały policzek, sprawiając, że jego kwilenie nieco ucichło. Sebastian przycisnął go bardziej do swojej piersi i skierował się do powozu.

_XXX_

"Catherine!" Ciel gwałtownie podniósł się, wołając imię Catherine. Dyszał, zaciskając pięść na swojej koszuli nocnej. Pot zrosił jego czoło sprawiając, że kilka kosmyków jego włosów przykleiło się do niego. Sebastian obrócił się do swojego panicza. Ciel rozglądał się wkoło. Nie był na miejskim placu, ani Catherine nie była tu obecna. Był w swoim hotelowym pokoju, w swoim łóżku i w swojej koszuli nocnej. Rozglądał się i patrzył jak Sebastian pokonuje drogę do niego. Sebastian spokojnie położył swoją okrytą rękawiczką dłoń na jego czole, a Ciel gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze tak jak wtedy, gdy obudził się z koszmaru.

"Dzięki bogu, nie jesteś chory." Stwierdził Sebastian czując, że temperatura Ciela szybko wraca do normalności. "Huh... ha...jak ha...ha my...?" Ciel nie mógł dłużej mówić. Palec Sebastiana spoczął na jego małych ustach. "Nie powinieneś mówić w takim stanie." Sebastian wyciągnął poduszkę i umieścił za plecami Ciela i jeszcze jedną, by ten mógł na nich spocząć. Ciel powoli oparł swoje plecy o poduszkę i sapnął ostatni raz. Wtedy nagle rozwiązanie Catheriny przebiegło przez jego umysł.

"Idź z prądem."

_Ale jak mam to zrobić? Nie mogę poprosić go, by znowu mnie pocałował! Co powinienem zrobić?_

"Paniczu, czy jest coś co cię martwi?" Zapytał Sebastian idąc po wodę dla niego. Ciel milczał. "Chciałbyś trochę wody, czy mam po prostu zrobić to swoimi ustami?" Sebastian zadał pytanie z uśmieszkiem. To był najlepszy czas! Ciel przez moment w myślach przedyskutowywał rozwiązanie. Ostatecznie Ciel pogodził się ze swoimi myślami i przeczyścił gardło. _Pamiętaj, Ciel, pewność jest kluczem! _"Ja **chcę **twoich ust, Sebastian!"

Sebastian wyraźnie rozszerzył swoje oczy z rozbawieniem. Nigdy nie spodziewał się po nim, że zrobi tak śmiałą rzecz! Ciel zarumienił się z powodu swojego komentarza, ale zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze, różane płatki lekko dotknęły jego ust.

Kremowe usta Sebastiana złączyły się z jego pełnymi wargami jeszcze raz. Bez dalszych zastrzeżeń Ciel _poszedł z prądem. _Jego oczy trzepotały, gdy powoli przymykał je, a ramionami otoczył szyję demona. Sebastian objął rękami jego talię, kiedy ulokował się ponad małym demonem dla lepszego dostępu. Sebastian był teraz nad nim mając Ciela pomiędzy swoimi kolanami. Ciel odzyskał władzę nad swoim umysłem na moment, ale jeszcze raz _poszedł z prądem._ Ciel zajęczał z przyjemności jak Sebastian oblizał jego dolną wargę niewątpliwie prosząc o wejście.

Ciel zgodził się.** Ochoczo**.

Jęki Ciela stały się głośniejsze, kiedy mięsień Sebastiana badał jego ciemną jaskinię. "Mmm..." Ciel zajęczał z przyjemności. Sebastian uśmiechnął się wchodząc dalej i odkrywając nowe doznania, które wznieciły pełną przyjemność zarówno w ciele jak umyśle Ciela. Ruchy Sebastiana sprawiały, że łóżko lekko skrzypiało, ale oboje zignorowali to, trwając w chwili.

Kilka chwil później Ciel cofnął się. Sapał energicznie przez moment jakby nie było powietrza w jego płucach. Przez chwilę był tak zdesperowany, że zapomniał oddychać! Samotne oko Ciela patrzyło jak czerwonooki mężczyzna odchylił kawałek jego opaski odsłaniając kontraktowe oko. Ciel patrzył z tęsknotą na gładkie usta lokaja. Po prostu nie mógł tego znieść. I wydarzył się cud.

Ciel przyciągnął Sebastiana do _chętnego_ pocałunku. Sebastian uśmiechnął się, widząc jego entuzjazm. On z pewnością pragnął więcej. Tym razem Ciel był tym, który lizał usta starszego (dużo starszego) mężczyzny. Sebastian, zszokowany poczynaniami jego małego demona, lekko rozchylił swoje usta. Nowe wrażenie powstało, kiedy Ciel wepchnął swój język. Palce Ciela przebiegały przez krucze kosmyki włosów bledszego mężczyzny. "Mmmmmm..." Ciel znów jęknął, ale tym razem zaskakująco głośno.

Sebastian czuł to. Teraz Ciel smakował każdej części niego. Jego język wędrował wkoło zbierając każdy smak, który mógłby zostać stworzony przez napięcie pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami. Wciąż słodką jaskinię wypełnił słodki smak z nutą demonicznej pikantności. Ciel pragnął tego, tak bardzo tego pragnął. Sebastian dał każdą część siebie, oddając zwycięstwo swojemu panu. Delikatnie położył swojego panicza na plecach, a łóżku zatrzeszczało. Ciel wycofał się, pozostawiając linię śliny łączącą ich usta. Zarumienił się, a jego pierś podnosiła się i opadała w szybkim tempie. Jego twarz buchała gorącem, a usta gwałtownie łapały powietrze.

I mimo to przeszli do kolejnej rundy. Ciel, ani też Sebastian, nie mógł się zatrzymać. Oni po prostu nie potrafili się **zatrzymać**. Przechodzili do kolejnych rund znowu i znowu. "Mmmmmm...Seb...uch..." Ciel jęczał jeszcze głośniej niż wcześniej. Sebastian uśmiechnął się na swoje osiągnięcie.

Kiedy rundy zostały zakończone Sebastian lekko odchylił się i ujął jego policzek, głaszcząc go najczulej jak to możliwe. "Seb...ach...um..." Ciel zlizał ślinę Sebastiana ze swoich ust. "Paniczu, czas iść spać. Wyglądasz na bardzo zmęczonego. Możemy to zrobić później, jeśli sobie tego zażyczysz." Lokaj delikatnie ułożył poduszki i położył płynnie jego głowę na nich. Ciel powoli rozchylił powieki i spojrzał w wirujące czerwone oczy. Utonął w ich głębi, wpadając w głęboki sen. Sebastian cicho zszedł z łóżka i popatrzył jak śpi. Wyglądał tak anielsko, a mimo to był jego małym demonem.

Zanim Sebastian zdmuchnął płomienie na świecach, Ciel złapał połę jego fraku. "Seb... Sebastian?"

"Tak, mój panie?" Sebastian obrócił się do niego. Delikatnie przyklęknął na krawędzi łóżka i pogłaskał jego blady policzek. "Nie... Nie idź dzisiaj. Zostań tu. Zostań tu..." Ciel powiedział wreszcie. "Tak, oczywiście, mój panie."


	5. Ten Lokaj, Biały Lokaj

Rozdział 5: Ten Lokaj, Biały Lokaj

"Paniczu, czas wstawać." Sebastian rozsunął zasłony, a promienie świetlne padły na twarz Ciela, dając jej niebiańską poświatę. Ciel zamknął oczy i schował się pod kołdrą przed irytującymi go słonecznymi promieniami. "Zasuń zasłony, Sebastian!" Ciel krzyknął spod pościeli. "Ale to czas, by wstać, paniczu." Sebastian delikatnie zdjął z chłopca kołdrę. Ciel powoli się podniósł. "Która jest godzina?" Ciel spytał pocierając przy tym oczy i ziewnął. "Jest ósma rano, mój panie." Sebastian odpowiedział nalewając herbatę do filiżanki.

"Wciąż nie powiedziałeś mi jak my się tutaj wczoraj dostaliśmy." Ciel stwierdził, sącząc swoją herbatę Earl Grey. "Wczoraj w mieście był demon, paniczu, który sprawił, że zasnąłeś na środku drogi, prawdopodobnie, by cię zabić. Spałeś nie mniej niż sześć godzin. Do tego czasu przyniosłem cię tu." Sebastian wyjaśnił, odkładając na bok pustą filiżankę po herbacie i przynosząc mu jego formalne ubranie.

Ciel odsunął na bok kołdrę i stanął na podłodze. Rozpinając jego koszulę, Sebastian uklęknął przed nim, by zrównać się z nim poziomem. Położył swój wskazujący palec na ustach Ciela i pokazał mu, by był cicho.

"Paniczu, on tu jest. Tym razem jestem wstanie wyczuć jego zamiar. On wejdzie do tego pokoju. Proszę, wejdź do kredensu i ubierz to." Sebastian zdjął swój frak i mu podał. Ciel cicho wcisnął się z w za duży frak i zapiął. Sebastian delikatnie podniósł go i poszedł w kierunku kredensu. Otworzył szafkę i położył go w niej. Ciel patrzył jak Sebastian powoli podniósł się i zamknął drzwiczki, zostawiając malutki otwór, by mógł oddychać. "Teraz, paniczu, nie rób żadnych zbędnych ruchów, ani hałasu. Ten demon potrafi wyczuć każdą żywą obecność."

Ciela przeszły dreszcze w zimnej i ciemnej szafce. Zbliżył się do wąskiej szpary i popatrzył jak Sebastian wyciąga swoje srebrne noże i układa je pomiędzy palcami, a dłonie zaciska w pięści. Był w stanie wyczuj jak obecność zbliżała się do drzwi. Serce Ciela biło mocniej, kiedy usłyszał kroki zbliżające się do drzwi. Odgłos kroków ustał przed drzwiami. Pukanie odbiło się w jego uszach i głęboko w jego sercu. Jego odkryte oko patrzyło jak Sebastian powoli obrócił gałkę.

**CLING! CLANG! CLASH!**

Ciel rozszerzył swoje oczy w przerażeniu, kiedy demon złapał rękę Sebastiana i wykręcił ją za jego plecy, przykładając platynowe ostrze do jego gardła w mrugnięciu oka. Sebastian upadł na kolana, kiedy demon nacisnął swoim kolanem na jego plecy. _Nie, Sebastianie! _Ciel był gotów wyskoczyć i zabawić demona, kiedy ten puścił Sebastiana i zaśmiał się w przyjacielski sposób.

"Wciąż się tego nie nauczyłeś, Nab—to znaczy Sebastianie?" Demon schował swoje platynowe noże i pomógł Sebastianowi, który schował swoje srebrne noże i wstał z kolan. "Dlaczego tu jesteś, Am—?" Urwał. "Nazywaj mnie 'Biały'. Słyszałem, że zostałeś kiedyś w cyrku nazwany 'Czarnym'." "Tak, zostałem, Biały. Teraz, proszę, powiedz mi dlaczego tutaj jesteś." Sebastian powiedział, zwracając twarz do demona.

Oko Ciela powoli przesunęło się, by zobaczyć twarz demona. Stał plecami do niego i był wyższy niż Sebastian. Ciel wykręcił swoją szyję, by zobaczyć jego włosy, ale promienie słoneczne przysłoniły mu widok. Mógł jedynie słuchać o czym demony rozmawiają.

"Szatan rozdawał karty zgłoszeń wczoraj." 'White' ogłosił, zakładając ręce i wpatrując się w kruczowłosego demona. Sebastian zamruczał coś pod nosem, przesuwając dłonią po swoich włosach. "Ile dostałeś?" Spytał. "Tym razem zdobyłem jedynie 4766." White odpowiedział. "To jest drugi, najwyższy wynik." Przypomniał mu Sebastian. "Ale to jest lekko denerwujące, że spadłem z pierwszego miejsca na drugie." White zwierzył się i westchnął. "Ja tym razem zebrałem 4580." Sebastian powiedział i także westchnął. "Jesteś na siódmy z dziesięciu, przynajmniej to jest dobra wiadomość." White zauważył, kiedy chodził w koło, obserwując pokój.

"Wciąż nie powiedziałeś mi, dlaczego tu jesteś, White." Sebastian powiedział, wpatrując się w krążącego demona. "Wiesz, byłem tu wczorajszej nocy, ale gdy usłyszałem jak ty i twój pan szalejecie to zdecydowałem się przyjść dzisiaj." Byłem całkowicie przerażony twoim nowym hobby, Sebastian." Sebastian rozszerzył oczy rozbawiony.

Serce Ciela przestało bić, a kiedy znów zaczęło to z największą możliwą szybkością. _Cholera! Zapomniałem, że łóżko zatrzeszczało kilkakrotnie i ja wczoraj jęczałem głośniej! I nawet nie mogłem zrozumieć intencji Sebastiana! Niech to szlag! _Ciel był bliski krzyknięcia, ale w porę zakrył usta, pamiętając, że drugi demon jest na zewnątrz. Ciel znów zaczął obserwować jak 'White' idzie w kierunku Sebastiana.

Gdy White stanął blisko Sebastiana, zniżył głowę, by spojrzeć na niego. W rzeczywistości był wyższy od niego jedynie o cal. Ciel patrzył jak nowy demon łapie Sebastiana i ciasno obejmuje. Sebastian nie wzdrygnął się, ani nie wyrywał. Po prostu odwzajemnił uścisk. Ciel, nie czekając dłużej, wystrzelił z szafki i wrzasnął. "SEBASTIAN!"

"Paniczu..." Sebastian puścił demona i popatrzył jak Ciel krzyczy na niego. "Wygląda na to, że mysz wpadła w pułapkę." White uśmiechnął się w wyrafinowany sposób. W jednym, szybkim ruchu znalazł się przed Cielem i zniżył się, by spojrzeć mu w twarz. Ciel zachłysnął się powietrzem i rozszerzył oczy z przerażenia. Wtedy zobaczył jak demon naprawdę wygląda.

Krwawo szkarłatne i czerwone wiry kręciły się w lśniących oczach. Platynowobiałe, jakby pióra prawdziwego anioła, włosy sterczące w jedną stronę i grzywka opadająca na czoło, a następnie rozchodząca się na boki, zostawiając jedynie mały widok na bladą skórę pomiędzy. Blada i zarazem gładka twarz nadawała mu boski wygląd. I wreszcie ta perfekcyjna całość była zwieńczona uśmiechającymi się, miękkimi ustami.

White uniósł jego podbródek. Ciel chciał się odwrócić, ale był zbyt zagubiony w tych oczach, które wciągnęły go w czerwone myśli. White uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając małe kły bardzo podobne do tych Sebastiana. "Rety, rety... To zaszczyt wreszcie cię spotkać, Cielu Phantomhive." Powiedział przechylając nieco głowę. "Skąd... Skąd znasz moje imię?" Ciel zadrżał. "Ono jest po prostu wypisane w twoich oczach. Wystarczy je przeczytać." Odpowiedział, głaszcząc jego gładką skórę dłonią w czarnej rękawiczce. Ciel, niezdolny do odtrącenia tego delikatnego gestu, zadygotał.

"Jesteś takim pięknym chłopcem." White szepnął lubieżnie do jego uszu. Ciel nie miał nic przeciwko jego komentarzowi, po prostu wpadł głębiej w swoje lubieżne pragnienia. Demon był tak delikatny, że nawet Ciel nie mógł się oprzeć. "Czy to dlatego szalałeś z Sebastianem wczorajszej nocy?" White uśmiechnął się, puszczając jego policzek. "Nie jesteś za młody na takie rzeczy?" Spytał, uśmiechając się złośliwie na zawstydzenie Ciela.

"To nie... To nie było nic tak..." Ciel ucichł na ostatnim słowie. Jak mógł tak chętnie ulec temu demonowi? Jakiego rodzaju magiczny urok wkradł się w jego serce? _White na pewno wygląda młodo... i pięknie... _Serce Ciela zaczęło bić w zbłąkanym rytmie. Myśli Ciela powoli odpływały, prosto w jego błyszczące oczy. Zarumienił się, kiedy to spostrzegł. "Sebastian jest szczęściarzem, posiadając takiego cudownego chłopca jak ty..." Wyszeptał w ucho Ciela. Ciel poczerwieniał całkowicie, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy. Włosy White'a dodawały uroku jego twarzy tak, że przypominał bardziej anioła niż demona. Ciel przełknął ślinę, kiedy dotknął jego dłoni w czarnych rękawiczkach, i powoli odsunął je od swoich policzków.

"Ja... Ja... To..." Ciel nie mógł skończyć. White tylko położył swój palec na jego wargach. Ciel był bliski omdlenia przez to całe podniecenie w swoim ciele. Jego ciało rozgrzało się i pociło, a dreszcz przebiegł każdą jego część. "Cii... Niektóre rzeczy zostaną tajemnicą." Patrzył na kontrakt Ciela, przytrzymując zbłąkaną grzywkę znad jego oka. Delikatnie zabrał swoją dłoń i podniósł się. "Jesteś zdecydowanie szczęściarzem, Sebastian." Powiedział, oblizując górną wargę i uśmiechając się.

"Dlaczego tu jesteś, White?" Westchnął Sebastian, podchodząc do Ciela, który dotykał swoich policzków, czując jakby zostały zahipnotyzowane przez dotyk White'a. W mgnieniu oka Sebastian ubrał swojego panicza i spojrzał na White'a, który ich obserwował. Ciel również spojrzał na uśmiechającego się demona. Był wysoki. Wyglądał elegancko w czarnym fraku z czarną kamizelka, starannie wyprasowaną, białą koszulą, czarnych spodniach i czerwonym krawacie. Miał czerwoną różę w prawej kieszeni na piersi i nosił czarne rękawiczki.

Wyglądał jak brat-bliźniak Sebastiana. Tylko z przeciwnym kolorem włosów i inną fryzurą.

"Z pewnością wspaniale wyglądacie razem! Życzę szczęśliwego związku." White zauważył, kładąc dłoń na swoim podbródku. Ciel natychmiast otrząsnął się i zarumienił. Sebastian popatrzył na niego beznamiętnie. "Och, tak... Przyszedłem poinformować, że Szatan ma rozkazy dla nas." White wreszcie ogłosił. "Co ona znowu chce? Czy ona chce ludzkiej krwi, ludzkich kości, czy czegoś innego?" Sebastian spytał, pocierając czubek nosa. "Czekaj! Szatan to 'ona'?!" Ciel wgapił się w Sebastiana. Lokaj kiwnął głową.

"Tak, ona jest kobietą. Rozkazała nam pozbyć się** ich**." White powiedział z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo. "Czekaj..., co? Co miałeś na myśli przez 'ich'?" Ciel zapytał zagubiony. "Miał na myśli bliźniaków Mandarin, paniczu." Sebastian wyjawił. "Kim są bliźniacy Mandarin?" Zaintrygowany Ciel zadał pytanie.

"Są zbłąkanymi, bliźniaczymi demonami, które wydostały się na powierzchnię. Złamali kilka praw, ale tym razem przekroczyli granicę. To oni stoją za serią samobójstw jak widzisz. Tak więc pozbycie się ich tak szybko jak jest możliwe to najlepsze rozwiązanie." White wyjaśnił.

"Ale gdzie ich znajdziemy?" Ciel spytał, unosząc brew. "Ty dokładnie wiesz gdzie ich szukać, piękny chłopcze." White spostrzegł. "Hej! Ja mam imię!" Zanim Ciel zdążył skończyć, White zniknął.

"Tylko kto to był?" Ciel zapytał z zakłopotaniem. "To był twój bliźniak?" Sebastian stłumił śmiech spowodowany domysłami Ciela. "Nie, paniczu. On nie jest moim bliźniakiem." Sebastian odpowiedział, uśmiechając lekko. "W takim razie kto?" Ciel spytał wpatrując się w czerwonookiego mężczyznę.

"On jest... moim małżonkiem, paniczu."

Ciel otworzył usta. _Sebastian ma małżonka? Jego małżonek jest mężczyzną?_


End file.
